


Risk and Reward

by Jolien



Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sexual Content, in a jungle, stuck in different people's bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolien/pseuds/Jolien
Summary: “I still owe you a proper Thank You,” Alex whispers. His fingertips skim down the front of her shirt as he sinks to his knees.





	Risk and Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Can't get these two out of my head, so here we are. :)

Alex flicks a stone into the water and confesses he’s a metal fan. He says it like it’s uninteresting – which it _is_ – like he knows it’s the least important thing about him.

He’s in shirtsleeves, the bunched-up bomber jacket lying at his feet as water gurgles merrily around the rock he’s standing on. Dirt and oil smears cover his face, but it doesn’t make him look like he needs a bath. Instead, it’s a handsome kind of rugged. Everything about him – well, everything about Jefferson “Seaplane” McDonough – is easy on the eyes: he’s young, good at what he does and there used to be a reckless glint in his eye just yesterday.

Bethany can’t take his tensed shoulders any more. “Alex?”

“It’s just weird to think I spent half of my life in here,” he says, back turned, and flicks another stone. Then he straightens. “But I can’t think about that right now. We need to focus on getting out. If there’s one thing _Jumanji_ teaches you, it’s to take one step at a time and survive.”

 _That_ , Bethany thinks, _sounds like you’ve thought quite a lot about it._

He jumps from his rock onto solid ground, light-footed like a jungle cat and barely making a sound. He always moves like that: quick like a breeze, silent, stealthy. It might be him, or his character, but the pilot fits him well.

The only time Alex went down hard was when he died.

It doesn’t bear thinking about, so Bethany huffs. “I thought it was about getting good at video games.”

Alex stares at her incredulously and then throws his head back and laughs.

Bethany purses her lips. “What?”

“Nothing,” Alex says. “Just weird to hear you say that. Reminds me that you’re not a guy.”

“Of course I’m not.”

“You look like one.”

Bethany slumps. He’s right. She’s fat enough to keep half an army afloat, the beard stubble itching her entire face is driving her nuts and her own voice echoes so deep in her chest it’s disorienting. There’s also the lack of breasts and the addition down under that make it rather obvious.

“Hey.”

Alex’s voice startles Bethany into looking up. He’s right in front of her.

“I know you’re not a guy.” Alex pushes a strand of hair out of her eyes. “You don’t carry yourself like a man. Inside you, there’s a woman.”

Bethany tries to swallow but can’t.

Luckily, Alex is not looking at her throat, but into her eyes. Which is almost worse, because _his_ eyes are beautiful and Bethany forgets everything she might have wanted to say just from looking into them.

“It’s not hard to see. And I can... feel it.”

He curls two fingers around his wrist, tracing the line that’s her Life inked into his skin. “Like you’re right next to me _all the time_.”

Bethany’s chest constricts, because she knows what he means. It’s a strange echo of another heartbeat just outside of her awareness. She’d put it down to nerves earlier and decided to ignore it. But knowing that he feels it too, that it isn’t just another freaky thing put into her head by this damned game... that’s almost as reassuring as his body pressed to hers. Almost as _good_ as the look in his half-mast eyes, one she definitely recognizes. A giddy flutter stirs inside her.

“I...,” Alex hesitates, his breath ghosting across her face.

Bethany tilts her head, leaning in a little, and he immediately surges to meet her. His tongue pushes between her lips in a heated rush. She grabs his shoulders to haul him closer and he wraps both arms around her neck, pressing himself against her. Sizzling heat travels down her spine as she meets him head on.

Right now she doesn’t even care that she’s disgustingly enormous. Or sweaty, bitten red and scratchy by mosquitoes. Or that every time she lets her thoughts drift she ends up contemplating the merits of cylindrical versus conical projections. All of that falls right out of her head. The only thing that matters is the kiss, dripping hot lava into her belly, and his hands tugging her shirt out of her belt to fan the flames.

Alex snakes a hand beneath her belt and Bethany gasps. Heat pools between her legs. This time, she knows she’s hard. It’s not the kind of nice, warm feeling from before when he hugged her. This is a raging fire, the real deal.

His mouth curls into a smirk against hers. “Excited, professor?”

Bethany’s hips snap to meet his thigh without thought or permission. She grits her teeth at how good it feels. The sensation is half remembered, unfamiliar and yet not so very different, the pleasure coiling tighter, more immediate. Was it always like that, for boys? No wonder they were so obsessed with it.

Then Alex wraps a hand around _her dick_ and Bethany almost jumps out of her skin. The moan spills past her lips before she can stop it.

Alex sips it from her lips. “I still owe you a proper Thank You,” he whispers huskily. His fingertips skim down the front of her shirt as he sinks to his knees.

With a start, Bethany realizes what’s about to happen. The thought alone has her groaning again, pushing at his shoulders to get him there faster.

Alex frees the belt, hooks his fingertips into her waistband and eases her pants down.

The drag of the rough fabric on her cock makes her skin tingle with tiny sparks and Bethany bites her lip. Then _it_ slips free, bounces and slaps wetly against her belly. Hot air washes over her skin – Alex’s breath, she thinks frantically – and she feels dizzy as she meets his eyes. The rambunctious glint is back.

She only sees the tip of _it_ from her position, which is doubly weird, but he holds her gaze as he inches closer and closer, and it renders her frozen. She feels the puff of moist air a split second before his lips meet her skin. He rubs them along the underside, sucking lightly at the skin covering the head, and her knees are suddenly useless.

Bethany steadies herself by pushing a hand into his hair and curls her fingers. “Alex.” It comes out as a breathless whine.

Alex chuckles throatily and sucks her in. It’s sloppy, almost clumsy as he tries to figure out how to fit her into his mouth and in the end settles for half and a helping hand.

The heat boils high in an instant. She doesn’t get time to brace herself for the pleasure because things happen quicker than she expected: a gasp, a wet gush and thunder roars through her. Bethany stumbles a step backwards and into a tree. It catches her right before she can lose her balance but her cock slips from Alex’s hot mouth regardless, splashing his lips and chin with cum. He’s panting, staring up at her with wide, pitch-black eyes.

Bethany leans her head against the bark, still weak from her release. “Huh,” she pants. “Guess they weren’t kidding about Shelly having no endurance.”

Alex frowns. “What?”

His voice sounds strained. It’s kinda sweet.

Bethany wipes a drop of white from the corner of his mouth. “Have you done that before?”

Alex blinks, slowly coming back to himself. He shakes his head and rubs a sleeve over his face. “No. First time.”

She can’t help but smirk at that. “Well, you were pretty good. For a guy.”

“Hey!”

She laughs at him and holds out a hand to haul him to his feet. Using the momentum, she swings them around so he’s pressed against the tree. It’s easier than she expected.

Alex’s eyes go wide. Most of it is black already.

Bethany slides her lips along his face. “You saved us at the bazaar, too, Mr. McDonough. Want me to express my gratitude?”

She rubs her palm over the bulge in his pants and Alex throws his head back, hips jerking with a moan. Bethany takes that as a ‘yes’.


End file.
